


Dec 23

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2015 [23]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"cee, joey and darren gift giving in ps universe"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 23

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my little co-writer elf, Mav. :)

“So,” Chris says, settling down beside Darren. “Exactly how many Christmases are we having this year? Three, right? Because you’re coming to the set party with me, and then we’re going to my parents for Christmas Eve and half of Christmas Day. Then we’re driving to your parents to spend the rest of the day with them, and staying there through New Year’s Eve? Then back here to drink too much expensive champagne and start the new year by fucking in the bathroom of someone we barely know?” 

He’s not exactly mincing words about it, but based on previous experiences… there’s no point in even trying. Drunk and horny is the status quo for them on the 31st of December. As Darren so succinctly slurred last year, there were two big balls dropping, not one. 

(Hung over and embarrassed is also the status quo for their 1sts of January, but that’s an issue they’ll pretend doesn’t exist until they get there.) 

Darren gives a slight shrug before slinging an arm over Chris’s shoulders. He knows that deep down he _should_ feel some shame at how he maneuvers Chris into a bathroom of their friends ever New Year's Eve but really, Darren just feels a certain amount of pride. 

(Each year Chris swears they are _not_ doing what they did last year and they are _not_ having sex in the bathroom and come 11:34 Darren usually has Chris backed up against a sink with Chris’s dick down his throat.)

“I think we also need one here for like us, one with you, me and Joe-Bear. I mean I can’t give you some of the things I’d _like_ to give you in front of your parents. I mean maybe in front of _mine_ but--” 

“But you could in front of Joey?” Chris laughs. “You’re actually right, though. We’ve never officially done that before - it’d be nice. We could have a whole dinner and watch a movie, or play some games… and exchange presents… I love what I got him. I definitely want to see him open it.” 

It’s a little bit ridiculous but he couldn’t think of anyone besides Joey the moment he saw the entire range of disgusting and hilarious plushes a store he’d been wandering through had out. He’s positive Joey will appreciate the poop shaped one, and as an added bonus it’s actually really soft and perfect to use as a pillow. 

“I mean yeah we could in front of Joey. He’s seen … _almost_ everything we have. Not everything obviously but even if he was surprised you know he wouldn’t judge or whatever. So yeah, let’s have a thing, you, me and him: some take-out, a movie and presents and then just us being able to hang out together.” 

Darren hasn’t figured out what he’s going to get Joey yet, he’s sure something will stick out to him when he really does his shopping but he does have some ideas of what he wants to get Chris and he knows Chris wouldn’t want any of those opened in front of parents. 

“So when do you have off? When should we do this?”

“Let’s ask him when he’s free,” Chris says. “See what time works for us all. But we’re definitely doing this. I’m excited!” 

* 

It actually works out well, because they’re all free the night before Chris and Darren are heading for Clovis. Chris picks up their dinner on his way home from the set. Darren’s swinging by a liquor store to grab a couple bottles of wine for them, and Joey promised to bring home something that will blow their minds for dessert from the place he still picks up a few shifts as a waiter a few times a week. 

Chris gets in first and carefully arranges all the presents under the tree, including a couple for Wookie - because of course the princess won’t be left out. Chris is already predicting she’ll get more gifts than he or Darren, since they’ve decided to road trip it and take her with them. 

Darren tucks the wine bottles he purchased under one arm as he uses a hip and a butt to open the door. “Babe? You in?” He shouts, knowing the answer as his car was in the driveway. “Can you help grab one of these?” He hands one over when Chris comes out so that now they each have 3 bottles. 

“I uh, wasn’t sure what to get? Because I didn’t know what you were grabbing for dinner so. I got a little bit of everything.” He grins and leans in to press a kiss hello to Chris’s lips as the door opens again, Joey home this time. “Mm, we all came on time how… punctual for us.” 

Joey snorts and drops his bag of dessert onto the coffee table. “You’re hilarious, Darren. Now, first: food.”

“I went traditional,” Chris says. “Sort of. Turkey sandwiches, mac and cheese, mashed potatoes… the wardrobe department on set would hate me so much, but I refuse to pass up the season of stuffing my face.” 

He spreads their food out on the plates that Darren helps him set. They’ll move to the living room to open presents and just… hang out. But they do have a kitchen table, even if they rarely use it, and it feels nice to all sit down together at it right now to eat. 

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll help you burn some of those calories.” Darren winks openly at Chris as he takes a huge bite out of his sandwich. Joey snorts again and shakes his head. “We’re open to helping you stay in that police uniform as well Joey, just saying.” 

“You’re so giving,” Joey says with an eye roll but he’s smiling. 

“Mm, I do remember you saying something like that--OW!” Darren jerks as he feels a kick under the table. 

“Now, now,” Chris says. “If this is going to be an actual Christmas dinner for us, we need to abide by actual Christmas dinner rules. I don’t know about you guys, but for me that involves a lot of repression of sexuality and… kicking Darren under the table. So Joey, good job. Darren, work on it.” 

 

Joey cackles and raises his hands over his head to do a little chair dance. “I win, I win, I win.” 

Darren huffs and sends Chris a playful glare back towards him. “I didn’t know you wanted to _repress_ it--” he starts before getting another kick under the table. With a sigh he stops with the innuendo. 

“The food is good Cee,” he says, changing topic. “Thanks for grabbing it.” 

“Yeah man, thanks for grabbing the goods,” Joey agrees.

Darren bites down on his bottom lip so hard he’s sure he’s drawing blood but he won’t take that no matter how badly he wants to.

 

Chris knows exactly what he’s doing, but part of the fun is watching Darren squirm. He’ll give in… soon. “Oh! Wine!” He perks up, and then goes to grab them each a glass. He picks the Chardonnay because it’s his favorite and hopes that it’s actually the one that goes best with their sandwiches. 

“Pour liberally my friend,” Joey encourages, cheering Chris on as he finishes the bottle in just three glasses. “That’a boy!” He takes one of the wine glasses and holds it up. “To good friends and good wine and good holidays!” 

“Hear hear!” Darren agrees, raising his glass as well. They toast before knocking their drinks back. Darren feels a pleasant warmth seep into him as he relaxes back in his chair and lets Joey begin to tell Chris about something from set. This is their life and he loves it. 

*

They’ve killed two bottles of wine by the time they all crowd onto the sofa, the Star Wars holiday special in all its horrific late 70’s glory playing on the big screen tv in front of them. 

“Present time!” Chris says, because he can hardly wait. He grabs his gifts for Darren and Joey and eagerly hands them over, then divides up the ones from Joey and Darren too. (Apparently wine and the Christmas spirit have combined to regress him back about fifteen years in age.) 

Darren smiles and relaxes back into his spot on the couch, content to allow Chris to dole out presents with an elaborate elf hat on his head. Darren would never point out how much he looks like an elf like this (he does want to have sex sometime this year after all) but he is pink cheeked from the wine and grinning with his ears looking all pointy under that hat. 

“So! Who goes first?” Darren asks, leaning forward and picking up his glass for another sip. “Joey?”

“I think Joey should,” Chris says. “But you can pick which one.” 

Joey pokes at both of the presents on his lap, deciding to go for Chris’s first. “I’m intrigued by this texture…” He turns it over a couple times, then sniffs it - and doesn’t at all understand why Chris starts to laugh so hard he leans into Darren to keep upright. Then he rips into it and suddenly it all makes sense. He joins in laughing while he nods approvingly. “Okay, okay, I can appreciate this.” 

“Darren, you go next,” Chris says. “Just like Joey, you can pick whichever one you want to open.” 

The one from Chris in Darren’s lap is far from the only one Chris is giving him this year, but it is definitely the most Joey appropriate one - a guide book on how to swear in various languages around the world.

Darren tears into the wrapping paper like a child on Christmas which, is fairly appropriate considering. He laughs at the book, flipping through it and trying a few of the phrases out. “This is unbelievably useful. Thanks babe.” He throws him a kiss before settling back down so Chris can open a present now. 

It took Darren a long time to come up with the right gifts for him and he definitely has a few that he knows are a bit more sentimental that he’ll save for their other Christmas’. This one though, this one he’s especially proud of finding. 

Chris is definitely curious about the one that’s just a slim envelope. He decides to go for it first, opening it up and then pulling out the information card inside. His eyes go wide and he looks up at Darren. “Oh my god, I don’t know where you found this but it’s _perfect_ …” 

“What is it?” Joey asks, curious. Chris hands him the card so he can read it himself. Joey just laughs when he sees that it’s a subscription box for new BDSM products. “You kinky motherfuckers. Okay, Darren nailed it. The present, I mean. And then you’ll nail Darren. With the present.”

Chris snickers. “Probably, yeah.” 

Darren beams, proud of himself. “Took awhile to find that actually. I wanted something for fun you know and well, there are a lot of things out there and I don’t know what we’d like so, this lets us try some stuff.” 

“You know as perfect as it may be for Chris, that present _is_ still a present for you too,” Joey points out. “Greedy fucker.” 

“Hey, I can help it that my man likes to make me happy too.”

“Yeah, uh huh. Just let me know when those boxes come in and I can find a friend for the evening.” Joey turns to the last present in his lap, a large bag with a riot of paper spilling out. He eyes Darren before reaching in and pulling out a banana sling pair of briefs, a nice set of noise cancelling headphones and a large bottle of the nice whiskey. 

“For when you don’t have a friend for the evening, I got you some things to help.” 

“And the underwear?” Joey asks with a laugh, holding them up. 

“Well maybe that's for the friend.”

“Or we’ll just make you wear it for us…” Chris smirks.

“Ooh, la la.” Joey certainly doesn’t seem opposed. 

Chris smiles at him. “I would say tonight, but since we all have to be up so early we’ll take a rain check on that. Now, your turn, Darren. See what Joey got you.” 

“I swear we didn’t coordinate the book thing,” Joey adds, watching Darren open up his gift of a scratch and sniff guide to becoming a whiskey know-it-all. It’s sort of an inside joke gift between them, harkening back to the days when they first moved in together and Darren pretended to be a connoisseur of whiskey… while only really being able to afford bottom shelf stuff.

Laughing, Darren opens the book and immediately scratches and sniffs the first one on the page. He can’t really tell if it’s top shelf or bottom from the scratch sticker but if he was honest with himself, he’d admit that he probably couldn’t tell from smelling the actual whiskey itself either. 

“Hopefully this will help me on my quest to being Don Draper,” Darren agrees, folding his book back up. “Now what about you babe? You got one last present there from Joey.”

“Yeah and I hope you like it, you’re hard to shop for.” Joey blushes slightly and rubs the back of his neck as he waits for Chris to open his gift of shiny new sai swords to train with. 

“Oh my god, I love them!” Chris’s face lights up. “I’m totally taking these home with me. There’s one tree that I always practiced on as a kid… I think my mother finally just resigned herself to the fact that it would be completed scarred up, even though I had blunted blades. She’ll be glad these are too nice for me to use on it.” 

He leans over and gives Joey a hug and a quick kiss, then a slightly longer hug and kiss for Darren. “We’re doing this every year, right?” 

“Of course babe, every year,” Darren agrees, pulling Chris in for another kiss. “Now, another bottle of the red and some Wookie festivities? No, not you, girl.”

Wookie whines, but curls up at their feet anyway. 

“Sounds perfect.” Chris goes to get the wine and when he comes back he gets nice and cozy between them on the couch, ready to spend the rest of the night with the people he loves the most.


End file.
